The Lyon Sleeps Tonight
by hadleygirl
Summary: Jackson Lyons is a major player in the US arms world with a secret that Barney Ross has been asked to expose. But Barney's missing and members of his team are being targeted. Can Lee as acting team lead along with Shady and the rest of the Expendables find their leader and reveal the secret before it's too late? Sequel to In The Jungle.
1. Chapter 1

**A SEQUEL FOR THREE REASONS: 1 - BECAUSE JASON STATHAM IS JUST TOO DAMN CUTE. 2 - BECAUSE SHADY'S VOICE IS STILL IN MY HEAD, DEMANDING TO BE HEARD. 3 - BECAUSE SO MANY OF YOU WERE KIND ENOUGH TO ASK. PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

They were in the jungle…again. This time, it was pouring down rain, black as pitch, and they had ten men between them and their way out. Gunnar hissed at Barney, "Any ideas?"

"I'm working on it," he hissed back.

"I'm getting wet," Shady spoke quietly, standing to Ross' other side.

He turned a frown on her, "We all are, Snow."

Lee chuckled next to her, "I've got this." And he took Boots by the hand, dragging her behind him. He threw a comment over his shoulder at the boss, "You'll have five, maybe ten minutes, before they catch on."

Suddenly, two figures appeared in the middle of the clearing. The ten soldiers standing around the area, looking for the rebels, couldn't believe their eyes. And, then, their shock continued as they heard a woman say, "Oh my god, you mean to tell me we're lost?"

The man, with a British lilt replied, "No, my dear, I am not lost."

"Like hell you're not," she argued.

And he turned her to face him, "And just what would you have me do?"

"Well, heaven forbid you stop and ask directions?" She continued to harp.

"And just who in hell do you suggest I ask?" His tone was incredulous.

And with a knife suddenly appearing out of nowhere, Shady threw it as she said, "How about him?" And the blade found its mark.

"No, I think this one," Lee responded, throwing his own knife at one of the other soldiers.

Toll, Caesar and Yin quickly dispatched the others standing in the way as Barney and Gunnar took their client by the arms and began dragging him forward. They made it into the plane in less than ten minutes with Lee and Shady bringing up the rear, ensuring no one else followed them.

Barney immediately took the pilot's seat and thrummed the engines to life. Lee slid into the co-pilot's chair, checking the instruments and navigating the transport into the air. Shady leaned on the doorway, separating the cockpit from the cargo area. Gunnar settled their guest into a seat, shoving a beer into the man's hand along with a towel. Throughout the plane, the rest of the Expendables team began to change and dry off from their adventure.

Barney grumbled, looking up to where she hovered, "I thought you were wet, Snow."

She smiled, "Hey, you try walking around with enough water trapped in your shirt that you could float a boat. And stop calling me that."

Lee gave her a mischievous look, "Need help getting out of those wet clothes? Especially that wet bra?"

Ross waggled a finger at the two, "None of that on the plane or else."

"Or else what," Shady grinned.

"Or else you'll be benched for the next month," Barney finished, "Snow."

Boots started to respond with a smart ass answer only to be caught off guard with a violent sneeze. An imperceptible glance passed between the two men as the boss nodded for his second to go with the girl who had seamlessly taken her place in the group.

Once in dry clothes, Lee resumed his spot in the co-pilot's seat. Shady again followed her partner only to be stopped by the man they had been sent to retrieve. He exchanged a few comments and then Boots made her way once again to the cockpit.

"Our guest wants to speak to you, Barney," Powell told him.

He glanced warily at the woman but nodded, "Take the controls, Boots."

She grinned, "Really?"

"Yeah, just don't crash it," he chucked her shoulder as he passed.

Barney went to the back of the plane and changed his clothes before he joined the man they had just spent the better part of the night rescuing.

The man was none other than Senator Jason Pratt. The senator had been on a fact finding mission when his group was ambushed. One of his security detail had been killed, the other seriously injured. He had been grabbed and no one seemed to know who was responsible.

And this was where Mr. Church came in. The Department of Defense had been contacted with details of the incident. A member of Pratt's staff had leaked the Senator's itinerary to the wrong people. Suddenly struck with a guilty conscience, he had notified a high ranking DOD official. There was no way the truth of the situation could get out. That meant a group like Barney Ross' Expendables were the only option. With the details and the location now known, Church made Barney the offer and Ross accepted.

Now the Honorable Jason Pratt, Junior Senator from California, was sitting on the plane across from a soldier for hire and sharing a new tale.

"I was kidnapped because of what I was attempting to confirm," Pratt explained.

"I'm listening," Ross said.

"Heard of Carson-Lyons?" Barney nodded his head. "Then you know that they're a major player in the arms world. They're also one of the largest suppliers to U.S. forces and a huge lobbying machine on the Hill."

"So?"

"So, they've been falsifying records and testing results. I had proof that they were using substandard materials to manufacture their transports, costing lives – U.S. lives. I planned to call him out at the next vote but Jackson Lyons made sure that couldn't happen. He had me kidnapped but Lyons didn't count on the vote getting postponed," Pratt concluded.

"But you've got proof now," Barney countered.

Pratt nodded, "No," but he rushed on, "However, I know where his information is…where Lyons keeps everything."

"What's that got to do with me?"

"You and your men could get it," the Senator leaned in. "I can delay the vote, using the very situation that Lyons thought would help him. And you would be doing a huge service to your country."

Ross shook his head, "I did a huge service for my country once upon a time and I've got nothing to show for it except some impressive scars." He stood up as he finished, "Now, it's for money or not at all."

"I don't believe that," Pratt said.

"Well you should," Ross answered back and started to walk back towards the front of the plane.

The Senator stopped him with an outstretched hand, "Mr. Ross…"

Barney paused and looked down at him. He looked at the bruising on the young man's face, knowing he had paid a physical price for his decisions…for his fact-finding. Ross shook his head, knowing it was a bad idea but he answered instead, "Alright, Senator, get me the information."

Pratt sat back, a broad smile crossing his face. He had been ill-equipped to take on someone like Jackson Lyons. Looking around the plane, Pratt knew, this was the force that could do it.


	2. Chapter 2

To protect the team, Barney had kept the real identity of their target a secret. Church had been almost fanatical that it be need to know with the rest of the group. Once they understood, no one looked twice or asked any questions. Once they landed, Barney had taken the Senator and the rest of the team had disbursed.

Ross had questioned the younger man all the way to his residence. They had devised a plan. Pratt agreed to stay at his home in California, pleading exhaustion and, the possibility of a bug, picked up on his trip. This would buy Barney the time he needed to further investigate the Senator's claims and gather the information Pratt would need to topple the Carson-Lyons kingdom.

Once back in his own place, Barney began to research. Jackson Lyons had married the daughter of Lucas Carson and learned at the feet of the master. When the marriage went south, Lyons fought tooth and nail to retain the company. After a hefty settlement, the ex walked away and Lyons had the prize. The company was worth billions with contracts all over the world. However, the biggest and most lucrative were to the US.

If what the Senator said was true and the arms dealer was supplying transports made with faulty materials, Barney wanted to put a stop to it. He had pursued Vilain to the very end for the senseless killing of Billy the Kid, their sharpshooter. He could do no less for those still putting their lives on the line.

Ross discovered that Carson-Lyons had a facility on the outskirts of town. They stored their troop transport vehicles there until they could be shipped out. That's where Barney would start his investigation. However, he needed backup. So, he found himself standing in the residence of his friend and former arms dealer, Tool.

"Barney? You damn vampire, don't you ever sleep?" Tool asked the Expendables' leader as he strolled in.

Ross chuckled, "Not normally. Well, especially not when there's a job to be done."

He had Tool's attention, "What kind of job?"

Ross began to explain what he'd been told and where he wanted to go. Tool interrupted, "And you think I can help you?"

Barney nodded, "It needs to be small and quiet. Quick recon before we move in the whole team."

"I don't know, Barney. I'm not as young as I used to be," Tool rubbed his chin, thinking about the offer being made.

"Okay, then, since you're ready for the retirement home, stay here. Just thought you might want a chance to join the action," Ross teased.

He glared at Barney, "You're no spring chicken."

"True but I'm not ready for the rocker."

"Asshole," Tool growled but he got up and headed to the back of his home; Barney following. "You wanna watch?" And Tool stripped off his shirt and reached for an all back top.

Ross held up his hands in mock defeat, "Not the kind of strip-tease I want to see." And Barney turned his back, a small smile playing across his face.

* * *

They easily accessed the lot. The security, as Tool said, was for shit. Both men were dressed in black, Barney in his traditional garb and beret. Tool had his long hair tied back with a single thong and he covered the grey with a cap like those favored by Toll. They got near one of the transports and with an awl Barney rammed a hole into the door. It went all the way thru, like a hot knife to butter.

"Holy shit," Tool whispered.

Barney grabbed his phone and snapped a picture. Tool had copies of specs from his time as an arms trader. Comparing them to the actual vehicle in front of them, the two men quickly found additional weaknesses. Barney snapped more pictures.

"What are you going to do with them?"

Ross responded, "Email them to Shady at the bar. She checks her messages every day. She'll find them and know what to do from there."

Tool nodded his understanding and the two men worked their way farther into the compound. They checked other vehicles, each with the same deficiencies. Their next stop would be the offices to discover what other things Carson-Lyons was hiding.

* * *

Inside the office, Illana Shushunoff, Lana to her friends and most of her enemies, was finishing up her day. Her official title was Chief of Security for Carson-Lyons Industries but she also functioned as personal bodyguard for the owner, Jackson Lyons. She thought she had imagined the shadows on the security monitors but, upon closer review, she made out the shadowy figures of two men, inspecting their vehicles.

"Costas," Lana called. The man came to the door and she added, "We've got visitors."

She pointed at the monitors and they watched as the men made their way up the back stairs. Granted, they were quiet and moved efficiently. However, this was the headquarters for a major arms dealer and one of their specialties was high-tech observation equipment.

"What do you want me to do with them?" Costas asked.

She smiled, "Let them come on up. We've got nothing to hide." Costas gave her a questioning look to which she responded, "We just don't have anything we're willing to share."

* * *

Barney and Tool continued to climb the stairs and slipped into the office. "You think this was way too easy?" Tool asked.

Barney gave him a quelling look but answered, "Yeah, actually, it was."

And, in plain view on the desk were pictures of properties, homes all identified as belonging to Carson-Lyons. Barney recognized one as being the very location they had just visited – where they had rescued the Senator. He took a picture with his phone and was just about to hit the send when he heard the unmistakable sound of a round being chambered.

Tool pulled his own weapon only to hear a male voice order, "Don't do it, old man."

"I'll make you think old man," Tool muttered and started to draw, only to hear Barney say, "Stand down, Tool." The older men locked gazes and Ross added, "Not here. Not now."

A female chuckled. It was a deep sound and damned if it didn't remind him of Boots. And, when she spoke, the voice had the same comfortable authority that Shady exhibited, "A wise decision." And the woman crossed to Tool and relieved him of his weapon. While she was concentrating on the other man, Barney quickly hit the send on his phone and then worked it to remove the sim card, completely disabling it. Once she was sure that the older man was unarmed, she motioned to Costas, "Take him."

Barney stepped forward, "I don't think so."

"Oh, don't worry, he's not going without you," the woman said, walking up to Ross. "But, first, let's play a game, shall we?"

"I don't like games," Barney said quietly.

She walked up to him, patting him down and removing his weapons as she had Tool's, "Too bad," she leaned in and whispered, "Games can be such fun." And she hit him in the gut with the butt of her weapon.

Barney doubled over grabbing the edge of the desk. Tool started to respond to his partner only to have a gun jammed into his neck by their male captor. Barney looked up into the woman's eyes. They were brown and cold, "That's fun?" He finally managed to ask.

She smiled but it didn't reach those cold eyes, "For me." She grabbed Ross' hand only to have him jerk it away. "Now, now, now. You're only going to make this harder than it needs to be."

It was Barney's turn to smile, "That's my specialty."

She hit him again, harder this time, and then took the weapon and pointed it at his head. Taking his hand, she grasped his forefinger and pressed it against a remote scanner. His ID popped up.

"Well, well, Mr. Barney Ross. Former U.S. military," she smiled into his face and then, still holding his finger, began to lift it backwards. "What are you doing here, Mr. Ross?"

Barney hissed but refused to answer. She narrowed her gaze and continued to apply pressure. When the man still refused to reply, Lana gave it a quick upward jerk, dislocating it.

Ross cried out in pain, dropping to his knees. Tool hit his guard across the nose with his forearm, hearing the satisfactory crunch of cartilage breaking. He reached for the woman only to have her turn immediately and put her gun in his face, "Don't do it. It's just a finger that can be reset. Your brains cannot."

Tool hesitated but it was all she needed to strike the older man across the head, knocking him out cold. She looked at her partner who was holding his bleeding nose, "You've learned a valuable lesson. Next time you won't be so lucky. Get him into the helicopter and get ready to go to the island." Her tone had no pity.

Costas nodded and grabbed up Tool, dragging him from the room. She turned back on Barney, "One more time, Mr. Ross. Why are you here?"

He looked up at her from his knees, "Go fuck yourself."

Her lip curled in disgust, "The language of the erudite soldier." She shook her head, "Too bad, Mr. Ross. It would be so much easier for you to cooperate. But, never fear, I will get the answers." And Lana doubled her fist and knocked the mercenary out cold.

After the helicopter was in the air, Lana made a phone call. When the voice answered, she explained the situation. Getting orders to her satisfaction, she hung up and began her search of known associates of one Barney Ross. Three names surfaced: Toll Road, Hale Caesar and Shady Powell. Illana Shushunoff had her targets.


	3. Chapter 3

Since their return from the jungle, Shady Powell had been in bed for the last two days running a fever in excess of 100. She'd had a cough and chills and, as Lee had found out, been totally disagreeable. He'd pile on blankets only to have her kick them off and start shaking. It finally took him wrapping her up in the blanket, crawling into bed with her and holding her most of the night until her fever broke. When she woke up the third morning, her eyes and head were finally clear.

She croaked, "Good morning."

Lee looked into her face. She was still pale with dark circles under her eyes, a tell-tale sign that she had not slept well. He put a hand on her cheek, running a thumb across it gently, "Good morning, beautiful."

"Liar. I can just imagine how I must look," she tried to disentangle him but he held on and added, "To me, Shady, you're always beautiful."

She closed her eyes and smiled dreamily, "You always say the sweetest things."

He released her then as he asked, "How do you feel?"

"Fine."

"But you're still not completely recovered," Lee countered.

"Better than I was," she answered quietly.

"Yeah, that one I'd agree with," he smiled.

She stretched in the bed and started to get up only to have Lee grab her shoulder and push her back down, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I've got a bar to run," she answered.

He shook his head, "Not yet."

"C'mon, Christmas," she argued, "I can't lie abed."

"Abed?" He cocked an eyebrow, "hang around me long enough you start to talk like me?"

She grinned, "Lee."

He smiled back, "Alright. Just promise me you'll take it easy?"

"Yes, sir," she saluted. And she got up to take a shower only to have Lee come around and intercept her one more time. She immediately wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. He held her close, reluctant to release her, and Shady whispered, "Stay a little longer?"

He kissed her neck, moaning low as he did and finally pushing her back, "I can't."

She gave him a quizzical look, "What's wrong?"

Lee shook his head, "I haven't heard from Barney since we got back."

"But that's not unusual," Shady shrugged.

"No," Lee admitted, "it's not. But he will normally leave a message or send a text. And..."

"And," Shady interrupted, "you're concerned." When he didn't answer, she said, "Go. I'll see you later."

Lee gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I'm going to check on Toll while I'm out, too. Seems he's had this same bug." He started to walk out and then turned back with a smug grin, "Something you need to tell me since it was only the two of you who got sick?"

She gave him an evil look, dropped her robe just enough to tease and then smiled, "I'll see you tonight." Shady shut the door in his face and then heard him say from the other side, "I'll remember that."

She laughed and then went to the shower.

* * *

Shady bounded down the stairs not quite an hour later, and paused mid-stride. Tables and chairs were turned over. Several were broken. She didn't have a weapon so Shady made the rest of the way down slowly. She was just about to turn under the stairway when she came face to face with a boot in the chest. Shady staggered backwards, catching herself on the bar. She ducked one swing but wasn't fast enough to duck the second. Boots got in one good pop that staggered the assailant. That was all. The next right knocked Shady to her knees and the next swing knocked her out. But, just before she lost consciousness, Powell was almost certain she heard a woman's laughter.

* * *

Lee and Yin looked around Barney's place. It was obvious that he hadn't been in his home for the last couple of days. They went through his rooms and found his laptop. Lee picked it up and at Yin's questioning glance he said, "I'll take it to Shady. She's good with the electronics."

Yin nodded his agreement and then held something up for Lee, "He went without his lucky ring."

Lee looked at the jewelry in Yin's hand and then to his face, "He never goes anywhere without his lucky ring." Christmas glanced around, "What the hell is he up to?" He pointed, "Yin, check out Barney's desk. I'm gonna go look in the secret compartment in his closet."

Yang nodded but before they could separate, Lee's phone rang. He answered, "Christmas." He listened intently and then asked, "How is he then? Alright, Gunnar. Call Shady at the bar. Get her to make arrangements to tow the vehicle to the garage. Then, as soon as possible, you guys get to the briefing room in the gym. We'll meet you there."

"What was that about," Yin asked.

Closing his phone, he looked at the smaller man, "Caesar's been injured. The brakes on his car failed. Jensen's with him but neither of them seem to think it was an accident."

"Why? Why would they think it was intentional?"

"I don't know but Gunnar seemed pretty certain," Lee shrugged.

They both went back to their searches. Christmas immediately discovered that Barney's go-bag was still in its place, as were most of his weapons. Whatever he had pursued, Ross didn't think it was extremely dangerous. He had obviously believed it would be a quick, uneventful trip.

Yang called to Lee, "Look at this." He handed the Brit a piece of paper, "Think this is where he went?"

But before Christmas could answer, Yin's phone rang. He answered and listened and then made eye contact with Lee, "Stay where you are. I'll be there in ten minutes." And he hung up, shaking his head. "This keeps getting better. Toll has been arrested for drunk and disorderly. He needs someone to come bail him out."

Lee ran a frustrated hand over his head and behind his neck, "What the fuck is going on?"

"I don't know but it can't be coincidence," Yang answered.

"Yeah, so be careful. And, as soon as you get Road out, meet us at the gym," Lee ordered, shoving the paper into his pocket.

"And what will you do?"

"I'm going to Tool's," Christmas responded, "If Barney didn't take any of us, he reached out to him. And, if not, he could be on the radar, too, of what's going on here."

Yin nodded and both men left for their respective destinations.

* * *

The bartender, a perky redhead named Carley, swung through the door and froze in mid-step, "Shady? What the hell happened here?"

Boots walked into the barroom to meet her, carrying an ice pack against her cheek. "I think someone tried to rob us." Carley pointed at her boss and Shady shrugged, "I stopped them. Or, at the very least, I interrupted them."

"Did you call the police?"

"No, I can't find anything missing." Shady pointed towards the back, "The register hasn't been jimmied. The door to the office is still locked."

She threw her stuff down behind the counter and responded, "Then at least let me call Mr. Lee."

Shady turned on the younger girl, "Don't bother, Lee, Carley. He's got other problems." And when Carley started to argue back, Boots stopped her, "You heard me."

She huffed out a breath and then said, "Okay," and started getting ready for the night.

Shady was picking up chairs when the four men entered the bar. Carley called out, "Sorry, fellas, we're not open yet." Shady turned around at her response and froze.

"Hello, Shady," the man who was first in, spoke. He was well-dressed and armed.

"Hello, Mitchell. It's been awhile," was her response. Mitchell Matthews was an agent for the Federal Bureau of Investigation. He'd been with them for two years now. Prior to that, he had worked for Shady at NCIS. In fact, he had been her partner and was slated to go undercover with her in the op that ended her career. He left three months before it commenced.

The other men fanned out as Shady kept a watchful eye. The one she had identified crossed to her and continued their conversation, "Yes, it has been."

With a narrowed gaze, she asked, "What are you doing here, Mitch?"

He handed her a piece of paper, "I'm sorry." Shady took it and reviewed it. Her head jerked up.

"This is a search warrant," she accused.

He nodded, "Yes, it is. And, I'm here to execute it."

The men started to do their job when Powell stopped them, "This is for my residence only, _Agent _Matthews. It's the room at the top of the stairs." Mitchell nodded and pointed and the men left. Shady turned back on her former partner, "What the hell is this about?"

"We got an anonymous tip," Matthews said haltingly. And, then, he looked at Powell, "What happened?" He pointed at her face.

"It doesn't matter," she responded curtly, "You were saying about the tip?"

"I didn't," he stopped as one of his men appeared at the top of the stairs, holding a piece of paper in a clear evidence bag. Mitchell motioned him down and took the document. He read it and then turned back to the former NCIS agent. "Shady Powell, I need you to turn around and lock your hands behind your head. You're under arrest."

"For what," her voice was loud and angry.

"For the kidnapping of Senator Jason Pratt," he answered as he turned her around and put her in handcuffs. Shady's face registered complete shock and disbelief and she didn't fight as she was shackled.

Carley had been watching the entire scene play out. As they led Boots away, she called, "What should I do?"

Shady shook her head, "Nothing, Carley."

"I'll call…" she began only to have Shady shout back, "I said I've got it, Carley. Don't do anything." And the men led her out and into a waiting vehicle.

* * *

Lee entered the briefing room, frustration written all over his face. He looked at the gathered crew. A thick white bandage stood out against Hale's head, evidence of his wreck. Toll was pale and his face showed signs of a fight. Yin and Gunnar both looked as if they had come from a funeral. Christmas dropped tiredly into a chair and said, "Tool's missing, too. I'm betting he and Barney are together."

"We've got more problems," Yin spoke.

"What the hell else?" Lee's tone bespoke his frustration.

And Gunnar pointed towards the young girl cowering in the corner. Lee sat up, "Carley?" When she looked in his direction, he was instantly alert, "Where's Shady?"

"The Feds arrested her," Gunnar answered.

"What?" Lee looked at Gunnar. "When?"

Carley finally spoke, "This afternoon, around four."

"And you didn't think to call me?" Lee was on his feet and in front of the bartender. Yin put a restraining hand on Christmas' arm.

"She told me expressly not to," Carley defended her.

Lee turned his back on the girl. Jensen pulled Carley up from her chair and walked with her back to the bar, leaving the rest of the group behind.

Yin looked at Christmas, "You can't go."

"I know. And, no one else can, either," Lee said angrily.

"You can't just leave her there," Caesar spoke up.

Lee wheeled around to look at the rest of the group, "I'm not going to leave her there."

Toll asked, "Then what are you going to do?"

With a sigh, the former SAS officer answered, "I'm going to do the only thing I bloody well know to do and royally piss off my former wife." And Lee left to make a phone call.


	4. Chapter 4

Shady had spent the night and most of the next full day in lock up. As a former agent, she also knew she'd be brought in for questioning soon. They couldn't keep her past 24 hours without charging her. She was good in interrogation but she'd never been the one facing the mirror. She heard the keys in the lock and knew her time to sweat was over.

She was led into Interrogation and seated facing the two way glass. However, she was not cuffed. Shady would have bet money that little respite was at Mitchell's instruction. So, she really wasn't surprised when he was the one who came in. He took the chair across from her and opened the file. Boots didn't say a word but, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the red light indicating they were being filmed turn on.

"Mitchell," she spoke first.

"Shady," he responded.

"So, shall we get to it?"

Mitchell was serious, "Not yet." And Boots was immediately on guard as he continued, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you," she responded primly.

He pointed towards her face that showed bruising, "I mean that."

She smiled smugly, "It's fine, Agent Matthews. Looks worse than it is." But, Mitchell didn't respond. So, Shady supplied, "It happened before I was arrested. There, I've said it on record. I had this," and Boots motioned towards her cheek, "when I came in. You and your staff have made my stay most pleasant." The last comment was delivered with thick sarcasm.

Mitchell frowned but asked again, "And how are you, really, I mean since leaving NCIS?"

She cocked an eyebrow and leaned across, saying softly, "This is not the time or the place."

"Boots, it's an honest question," Matthews said.

"And this is really how you want to proceed?"

"I mean…uh…I heard about what happened, you know, after you left," Matthews stumbled.

Shady answered vindictively, "And so what you really want to know is did I actually try to kill myself and am I now stable?" She looked down, almost embarrassed at her outburst. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then in a more composed tone, said, "Thank you, Mitch, for asking but I don't think this is the subject you really want to discuss."

He shook his head, "You're determined to take control, aren't you?"

She shrugged but didn't respond. Knowing that his time was limited, Mitchell was forced to play Powell's game. He began his questions, "What do you know about Jason Pratt?"

"Only what I read in the paper."

"The papers only got it half right. Senator Pratt was kidnapped while on his last trip."

"Wow, you're right. That part wasn't in the papers," she answered in mock surprise then questioned back, "So what's that got do with me?"

"We received an anonymous tip and Pratt confirmed it," Matthews answered. "He said there was a woman involved in both his kidnapping and his recovery. Pratt's description generally fit you."

"And so you immediately jump from she's unstable because she tried to kill herself to she could be the one involved in the kidnapping of a Senator?" Boots tried to bait the agent.

He ignored her and answered instead, "The tip we received was a recording of a woman," Mitchell paused, "and, I gotta admit, Shady, she sounded very much like you."

"So let me get this straight," Shady's tone was derisive, "you arrested me based on a general description and a voice message?" She leaned back, "I like my chances if that's all you've got."

Matthews continued to ignored her taunting, "In the phone message, the woman said she'd had a change of heart and that she had a copy of the Senator's itinerary to prove her involvement."

Mitchell slid the paper recovered from Shady's room, protected by the evidence bag, into her line of sight. At the top of it, she could clearly read the words 'Confidential Schedule – Senator Jason Pratt' and Matthews added, "Still like your chances?"

Seeing her squirm slightly in the seat, Mitch closed in, "What do you have to say now?"

The door to the Interrogation Room opened and an older man carrying a briefcase entered. He was well dressed, physically fit, ruggedly handsome and obviously in charge. "She's not saying anything except I'd like to speak with my attorney." He dared a look at Shady, "Isn't that right?"

She nodded her head, "That's right."

Mitchell looked from the man to Shady, "Who is this?"

"My attorney, Thomas Powell," she answered.

Matthews' brow furrowed as if trying to make a connection, "Isn't that your father's name? Thomas Powell?"

Again, she nodded her head, "Mitchell Matthews? My father," Shady made a grand gesture, "retired Air Force Colonel Thomas 'Shadow' Powell. He used his G.I. bill to get his law degree."

"Mr. Matthews, you'll give us the room now, won't you?" The attorney asked, standing back from the door.

Mitchell had no doubt it was an order, not a request. He closed the file, stood up and signaled to the Observation Room to stop recording and, nodding to Shady, walked out.

The Colonel shut the door and then sat across from his client, "You okay?"

Her response was clipped, "I'm fine."

"You don't look it," he said bluntly. And he pointed towards her face, "And how the hell did that happen?"

"Sir, with all due respect, not now," Shady answered sharply.

Her father knew her too well so he changed subjects, "Any idea how long they've held you?"

"What time is it," she asked back.

"6:30."

"Well past twenty-four hours," Shady responded.

The Colonel gave a curt nod, stood up and knocked on the glass. Mitchell returned, "Yes, sir?"

"Are you charging my client?"

"No, Colonel, not at this time," Mitch responded but, looking at Shady, he added, "Just don't leave the state."

She nodded as the Colonel answered, "Then we'll be going."

* * *

Lee was leaning against the car, dressed as the chauffeur, with a cap pulled low over his eyes. He watched as the Colonel and then Shady exited the Federal Building. He was immediately relieved to know she was alright but he'd seen that look before. Shady Powell was mad as hell and someone was going to get an earful. The Shadow led the way and, as Christmas opened the car door, the older man stepped aside letting Shady enter first. She never looked Lee's way. The two men shared a glance but the Colonel slid in behind his daughter and Lee shut them in, quickly crossing to the driver's seat.

Once the car was in motion, Shady unloaded, "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Sacramento," was the deadpanned answer.

"You know what I mean," she glared.

"Your friends called me."

She hissed, "My friends would know better than to call you."

"Believe what you want, Shady."

"Look, I didn't ask you to come. They were going to have to release me within twenty-four hours anyway. So, I didn't need you to play the hero and swoop in and save the day."

Her father answered drolly, "Obviously, someone thought you couldn't handle it alone."

"How dare…" she was indignant.

"That's enough," Lee ordered from the front seat. Her head jerked up and she made eye contact through the rearview mirror. Since getting into the car, Shady came to the realization that there was a third person, the driver. Now she was able to see that the driver was Lee Christmas. "I called him," he finished.

She crossed her arms over her chest and sat back against the seat. However, the glare she gave Christmas told him wordlessly that this fight was not over.

Her father took one look at her and then back to the man in the front seat and said, "You must tell me how to do that."

Christmas couldn't help but smile and then he noticed Shady's face, "What the hell happened to your cheek?"

"I forgot to duck."

Lee's glare was almost as withering as Shady's but, quite frankly, he still intimidated the hell out of her. She capitulated with the response, "I interrupted a break-in." However, Boots' reply was given in a manner that said it was all they were getting.

He wasn't satisfied with the answer but said instead, "Colonel, I appreciate your help. I'll drop you back at your hotel."

The Colonel shook his head, "I don't think so, Mr. Christmas. As you pointed out, you called me. Now that I'm here, I intend to hang around. I'm pretty sure there's more going on than either of you are willing to admit. So, I'll be going wherever you are."

"Sir," Lee began.

"Did any of that sound like it was optional, Mr. Christmas?"

"This is why you don't call him," Shady interjected, "You see, no one can handle a situation as well as The Shadow." She earned glares from both Lee through the rearview mirror and from her father sitting next to her. She clamped her mouth shut and then stared intently out the window.

Finally, they arrived back at the bar. Lee got out and opened the door allowing Shady to exit first. He reached out a hand to stop her but she looked at it and then back at him and said, with heat, "Move it or lose it."

He let her go and Shady stormed into the bar, all but running across the floor and up the stairs, then slamming into her room. Christmas and Powell followed. The Colonel was about to head up to his daughter's rooms but Lee stopped him, "With all due respect, sir, I think it would be best if I handled this."

"Oh?"

"Yes, sir. You see, your daughter and I have been uh," and Lee hesitated not exactly sure if he was helping or hurting with what he was about to say.

He slapped the younger man on the shoulder, "Good luck, Mr. Christmas. I think you're probably going to need it."

Lee smiled, "Help yourself to a beer. And, then, if you go through that door and up the staircase, it'll take you to a briefing room. The rest of the team is there."

The Shadow nodded and then added, "How long do you need before I send backup?"

Christmas chuckled, "If I'm not down in 45 minutes, don't worry about backup. Just call an ambulance." And Lee left to face the maelstrom that was Shady Powell.

* * *

She was just coming out of the bathroom, still wet from her shower when the apartment door opened. Shady grabbed a knife from the holster that hung on the hook on the bathroom door and took a defensive position as Lee entered the rest of the way, "You gonna use it?"

Shady glared and then, in frustration, threw it at the target that hung over their bed. It was a perfect bull's eye. She started dressing, still refusing to speak.

Lee nodded, "Fine. Then listen. Barney and Tool are both missing."

And that got her attention, "Missing?"

"Yeah, and that's not all. Hale was in an accident and Toll was arrested by the police around the same time you were being arrested by the Feds."

"What's going on here?" She asked.

"Not sure, but, all the guys are in the Briefing Room and we could use your help to think it through."

She nodded and stood up, ready to leave the room. But, Lee stopped her, holding her in place with his hands on her hips, "Before you go in there, though, there's something I need to say to you." She gave him a look and he continued, "With everything that was happening, your father was our only choice."

"Yeah, okay, but don't expect me to be happy," Shady answered.

"Fine, don't be happy. But he dropped everything and came as soon as I called. And, because he is your father, that should be all that's necessary for your respect. But, if that's not good enough, then this is. All of the men that you are privileged to work with understand what it means to have achieved the rank of Colonel. So, if you can't respect him for being your father, than you will damn well respect him for being a Colonel. And you will treat him with respect in front of the others. Is that understood, Commander?"

And Boots was sufficiently chastised, "Yes, sir, Captain. I understand."

"Now, I need to ask you a question," Lee continued.

"Yes?"

"Should I plan on spending the night in my apartment or here?"

And Shady blushed, "You damn well better show up here." And she kissed him. But, when she tried to step back, he wouldn't let her go.

"I should have stayed with you," Lee said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"You asked me to stay with you yesterday. If I had…"

Shady caressed his cheek, "If you had, you might have been arrested or worse." And she kissed him again and then broke it off with a smile and asked, "How much time do we have before the cavalry shows up?"

Lee chuckled, "45 minutes."

"C'mon," and she took his hand and tried to pull him behind her but he pulled her back instead into another kiss. He still had ten minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

The minute she walked into the Briefing Room, Boots was surrounded. They asked about her general well-being and about her battered face. She checked on Hale and Toll, making sure both men were well and then was passed from Gunnar to Yin before finally winding up back in Lee's lap. The Colonel watched silently.

Shady made eye contact with her dad and then turned back to the rest of the guys, "So, you all met the Colonel?" They nodded their answer as Christmas pulled Barney's computer in front of them. She opened it up and brought it to life only to have a password screen block her way. She smiled, "So the dinosaur has his information password protected."

She started to type a word when Yin said, "Try skulls."

"Yeah," Shady said, "I figured that one out on my own." And the home page of Carter-Lyons appeared. Hale uttered an expletive as her dad whistled.

"Is that who I think it is?" Toll Road asked.

"How do I know this name?" Boots asked.

"Only one of the largest arms dealers in the world," Colonel Powell answered.

She looked at Lee, "What's Barney involved in?"

He shook his head, "Whatever it is, he included Tool."

"And whoever it is," Gunnar added, "he's targeted the rest of us."

"No," the Colonel said, "not all of you. Based on what I've heard, only those of you with U.S. service records."

They all shared a look and realized the man was correct. Lee, Gunnar and Yin had all managed to get by unscathed. Lee moved Shady out of the way and went to their white board to begin making notes but stopped – unsure of what to write.

Shady suggested, "Just starting writing down the things we need to know."

He nodded and the men started calling out questions:

"So who did we rescue?" Gunnar stated first.

"Barney didn't want us to know for a reason," Lee responded.

"That means it has to be high profile," Hale countered.

"Church got us the job," Yin added, "so maybe Maggie can confirm our guest."

"But, based on my experiences," Shady interjected, "it's a pretty good bet that it was Senator Jason Pratt."

"Well, as your attorney," the Colonel spoke, "I'm entitled to copies of all of the evidence amassed against you. Let's see what they've got."

"More interesting to know would be what Jason Pratt's got," Toll said.

Lee commented, "He asked to speak to Barney on the plane."

Pointing at Barney's computer, Yin added, "It obviously has something to do with Carson-Lyons."

"I wonder," Shadow spoke aloud absentmindedly.

Shady looked at her dad, "Colonel?"

He made a face, "It may take me a day or two but I think I may have an answer on the relationship between Pratt and Carter-Lyons."

"In the meantime, Gunnar and I will check them out discreetly," Lee spoke.

"What about us?" And Shady pointed at Toll, Hale and herself.

"You three are grounded," Jensen said.

"Wait just a damn minute," Toll was adamant.

"No, he's right," Lee ordered, "you three already have a target. Can't run the risk of exposing any of you further."

"Besides," the Colonel added, "Shady, you know you're being watched."

And she couldn't argue. If she were the agent in charge, she would have a tail or a team on stakeout to follow the suspect. Shady looked at her dad and nodded her assent.

Lee took charge, "Alright, then. We have our assignments. Yin, take Caesar home and see if you can find Maggie. Gunnar, take Toll. Colonel, I'll drive you back to the hotel. Everyone meet back here in two days."

The men broke apart, each to their own tasks. Shady stepped up to detain her father, "Colonel?"

"Commander?"

She smiled, "I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier, Sir. It was unbecoming and unwarranted. I appreciate your coming at Lee's call."

He leaned into her and whispered, "Regardless of what you may think…of what you may believe of me, Commander, I am always there for you."

She nodded her understanding but refused to comment. He crossed to where Lee waited and they descended the stairs together. Once in the bar, Powell asked, "However did you accomplish that with my daughter?"

Lee smiled, "Sir, there are no appropriate answers for the father of the woman I am sleeping with. Suffice it to say, she responds to my, ahem, persuasive manner." And they left the bar.

* * *

Christmas didn't come back that night. He sent her a text that he was safe but that he and Gunnar had unfinished business. He would come to her as soon as he could, provided he could slip the watch that was posted on the bar.

Shady was disappointed, knowing it would be at least another night before she could be with her Brit pseudo-husband. And, honestly, she was moping. She missed him madly. Being sick, she hadn't been able to be with him and then her arrest and their subsequent investigation had kept them apart even longer. She was staring off into space when a man walked into the bar.

"May I help you?" Shady asked.

He looked a little confused but answered, "Are you by any chance Shady?"

She smiled, "Yes, sir."

"I'm supposed to tell you that it's Christmas in the back? Does that make any sense?" The man's face registered his confusion.

"It actually does," she smiled. "Can I get you something? Soda? A snack?"

The man shook his head, "No, ma'am, I just need to finish my deliveries."

She motioned him to follow her and the two of them rounded the corner as Lee Christmas, dressed in overalls and a baseball cap, rolled in several cases of beer. Putting them in the corner, he quickly stripped off, gave the real delivery man back his clothes along with a $50.00 bill and then grabbed Shady by the arm and dragged her back into the bar. Shady called over her shoulder, "Leave the invoice on the clipboard when you're done and thank you!"

The delivery man shook his head and went back to work.

Once inside, Lee bodily put her on a barstool and kissed her intently. When he came up for air, he said, "Good god woman, I've missed you."

"Feeling's mutual," was all she could say as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

He pulled her arms down, breaking their embrace, "Shady, I've only got a few minutes. I just wanted to check on you; tell you we'll all be in the briefing room tonight by ten. Can you be there?"

She nodded, "No problem. But you can't stay longer now?"

He put his forehead to hers, "No, love, I can't. Your father has found a few more leads that Gunnar, Yin and I need to chase down. We're very close. I can tell."

Shady put her hands on his chest, loving the feel of him – the hard muscle, the strong beat of his heart. She stood up and kissed him, delivering every ounce of promise of what he was turning down. When she stopped, he looked her in the eye, "You are not nice at all." She smiled but he added, "I'll see you tonight. I promise."

"Don't make a promise that you can't keep," Shady warned.

He pulled her roughly against him, "I never have and I don't intend to start now." He kissed her hard and then left.

* * *

It was Shady's day for visitors whether she wanted them or not. The bar had been open for a couple of hours when Lee, Yin and Gunnar made their way in. Shady immediately served them, "What are you doing back?"

"This is how you greet me when just a few hours ago, you didn't want me to leave?" Lee asked, slapping her bottom.

She gave him a stern look that was totally wasted, "Answer me."

"We got what we needed," Gunnar said. "Figured we could keep an eye on you and enjoy a drink while we waited for time to go get the Colonel."

Shady smirked but didn't answer as she noticed the men who started entering the bar. They took differing places throughout the room. The last one to enter was her former partner, Agent Mitchell Matthews. He sat where he could observe Shady without obstruction. She immediately turned her back on the three Expendables and spoke quietly, "We've got Fibbies all over the place. You guys need to leave."

Gunnar didn't hesitate. He nodded his understanding and went towards the back as if heading towards the restroom.

"Suggestions?" Lee asked.

She chuckled, "Yes, dearest, but you're not going to like it."

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" Lee said ruefully.

She turned back, holding a half empty mug of beer. Lee reached out and grabbed Shady, "C'mon, lass, gives us a kiss." He was a loud, drunken Cockney lout.

"Take your hands off me," Shady argued and tossed the liquid into the man's face.

He jumped up and grabbed her roughly only to have Shady knee him painfully in the groin. She then used her forearm to hit him across the back, taking him the rest of the way to the ground. The small man with the loud drunk held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Get this asshole out of here," Shady said, kicking at the man now on the floor. The small guy nodded and quickly helped his friend up and, together, they staggered out of the establishment.

Shady cleaned up the mess and then went behind the bar, stopping near the stool where FBI Agent Mitchell Matthews had taken up residence.

"Well, that was impressive," Mitch said.

She shrugged, "Nice to know all that NCIS training doesn't go to waste."

"How're you doing, Shady?"

"My goodness, Mitch. I haven't seen you in two or three years and now I see you twice in the same week and all you're interested in is my well-being?" Shady responded skeptically. Giving him a knowing glare, she asked, "What brings you here?"

"Just checking in," he answered absently.

She smiled, "Now, why would you want to do that when your other men are perfectly capable of giving you a report."

He looked askance, "Other men?"

"Really? You're going to make me do this?" When Mitch didn't answer, Boots continued, "You've got one at the end of the bar. Another one sitting alone against the wall. One who's been chatting up my bouncer, Danny." Shady was pointing at each one as she spoke, "He's been here several nights. And, you've got one more sitting by the kitchen." She locked eyes with her former partner, "Miss anyone?"

Matthews shook his head. He spun around on the barstool and motioned at each agent to leave. There was no reason for them to remain when they were made. He turned back around, "We need to talk."

"Mitch," she warned.

"Off the record, Powell. C'mon."

Shady pushed back off the bar and indicated he should follow her. She unlocked the door to the office and held it open while Mitch entered.

"What do you want?" Shady asked.

"Know this guy?" And he handed her a picture of Barney Ross.

"You know I do," she answered, "He's my boss and the owner of this bar."

"Where is he?"

"I haven't seen him. He doesn't come in regularly," Shady explained. She pointed towards the computer, "If I need anything, I send him an email. He pays me electronically and he can access the bar's financials online."

"When's the last time you heard from him?"

"I was sick with some kind of flu for a couple of days and then I was a guest at your establishment so it's been almost a week. There may be emails from him but I haven't had time to check," Shady answered.

"Shady, how'd you start working for him?"

She shrugged, "He's the friend of a family friend." Mitchell gave her a skeptical look, as she continued, "You met my father. He's retired military and he knows a lot of people who know people. That's how I wound up here." She leaned back in the chair, "You know, Mitch, there weren't just a ton of people beating down my door to help me after I left NCIS. Ross offered me a job that promised a steady salary, a place to live and, as you witnessed, a chance to sometimes use my skills."

Matthews had the grace to look embarrassed but he didn't back down, "Powell, he's a dangerous man with questionable contacts. You're not off the radar so if you have anything to do with him, you need to tell me."

"Barney Ross has been a good boss – a friend when I needed it; a shoulder to cry on. I'm not going to lie to you, Mitch, I probably would protect him. But, I honestly don't know where he is." She fired up the computer, "Do you want to check the emails?"

Matthews hesitated, "No. I've got nothing, other than a gut feeling, that proves he's involved. For that fact, nothing firm that proves you're involved." He stood up and put his hand on the doorknob and turned back, "But take some advice from a friend…at least, someone who was once your friend. Watch your back." And he left.

Boots looked at the computer clock. It was almost ten and she would need to meet the rest of the group. She stood up from the desk but the inbox caught her eye. There were three emails from Barney Ross – all dated the day the group believed he disappeared. Shady opened them and then put her head in her hands. A key clue to their situation had been on Boots' computer all this time.


	6. Chapter 6

"So she throws a beer in his face and then wracks his balls," Gunnar laughed, explaining to the assembled group how Shady had covered Lee's exit. The rest of the team, including the Colonel, got a huge laugh at Christmas' expense.

Shady was late coming up to the room but when she got there she had a handful of papers and pictures. Everyone else saw what was in her hands. Lee Christmas saw the look on her face. He crossed to her immediately, taking her in his arms, "What's wrong?"

"I screwed up," she said simply. "I had the answers on my computer the whole time and I never checked."

Shady's face registered her disappointment and disbelief that she had been sitting on vital information. The Colonel watched as the entire team circled his daughter, and then Lee walked her back to the table. He sat down, pulling her in his lap. "It's alright, Boots. This just confirms our theories," Gunnar put his hand on her shoulder as he spoke.

Christmas held her tight as Yin began their tale, "Maggie confirmed that our guest the other night was, in fact, Senator Jason Pratt. Because he was kidnapped on a sanctioned fact-finding mission, the Department of Defense couldn't take a chance with that information getting out. Church insisted that we be kept in the dark."

"Pratt serves on the Senate Armed Services Committee," the Shadow said, "He's been very vocal that Carson-Lyons has been providing sub-par equipment to our men and women in combat."

Shady slid one of the pictures of the damaged vehicles to her father, "Proof."

Her dad nodded and continued, "There was a mistaken belief that the vote would proceed without Pratt."

"But, it didn't," Hale picked up the story, "In fact, my sources were able to tell me that Pratt has been hiding out in his home in order to continue to delay the vote. However, he's not going to be able to delay it much longer. Those same sources tell me that Pratt's due back in D.C. on Monday."

"So we think Barney picked up where the Senator left off on his fact finding mission," Toll began, "and, since Tool had experience with arms, we believe he drafted him to help. But, we're now on the clock. Once the vote occurs, Barney and Tool are excess baggage."

"Yin and I found an address when we searched Barney's place," Lee said, "That's where Gunnar and I went last night. It's obvious that something was there but it's gone now." He looked at the picture Shady had provided and pointed towards the tire treads, "Gunnar? Look familiar?" And he slid the picture across to him.

"Yeah, I think it's a pretty close match to what we saw," he confirmed and continued, "and the addresses your dad provided today were the same as this. Obvious signs that something was there but now gone."

"Problem here, guys," the Colonel spoke, "is that this is all circumstantial. Nothing definitely links Jackson Lyons to this situation or the Senator's kidnapping or Barney and Tool's absence."

"Nothing but a phone conversation," Shady contradicted. "Agent Matthews' anonymous tip was a female that said she had a change of heart about the kidnapping."

"How do you think that's a link, Commander?" Her father asked.

"This," and Shady pulled up a picture of Jackson Lyons with a female companion.

"Son of a bitch," Caesar said, "I saw her."

"When?" Toll asked at the same time Gunnar said, "Where?"

"Outside my apartment," he answered, "right before I crashed into a ditch."

"Shit," Shady cursed and then stood up from Lee's lap and walked away.

Christmas turned in the chair and watched Boots pace, "Mrs. North? Something you want to add?"

She wheeled back around, "The break-in. I didn't think much about it because I couldn't find anything missing. It never occurred to me to think it might have been to leave something behind."

"Like a confidential itinerary?" Her attorney father asked.

"And right before I lost consciousness, I'm almost certain I heard a woman laugh," she looked at the men assembled.

"We've seen this before," Yin interrupted, picking up a picture and passing it to the other guys, "This is the compound where we rescued the Senator."

They looked at it as Shady added, "It's the last picture Barney emailed me. I've been able to confirm it's a property owned by a shell company belonging to Carson-Lyons."

Lee spoke up, "So we've got our links to Jackson Lyons and his company. Where are Barney and Tool?"

"Maggie gave us this," and he pitched a thumb drive to Shady. She plugged it in the laptop and a variety of pictures began to cascade across the screen.

"And this is?" Toll asked.

"Other holdings of both Carson-Lyons, corporately, and Jackson Lyons, personally," Yin smiled.

"Happy Feet's got skills he's been hiding," Jenner teased.

"Ha ha," Yin laughed humorlessly as the rest of the team laughed for real.

"Wait, there," Caesar pointed at one of the pictures.

Toll nodded, "It's the same security setup as the Senator's."

"But where is it?" Shady asked.

And, again, it was Yin who spoke up, "Once we identify which picture, I only have to text Maggie. She's waiting to confirm the location."

Thirty minutes later they had their location – an island east of Cuba, Acklins.

"We can't take the plane into the island, they'll see us and hear us," Lee said. "We can land on Inagua, another island nearby and then get transport."

"You're dealing with a man whose job is security and defense," Thomas Powell interjected, "He's going to have the most sophisticated tracking systems available. Things that aren't even on the market."

"So what do you suggest?" Gunnar asked.

"Deception," Shady answered.

"Misdirect," Shadow added.

"Fly not one but two choppers," Shady explained. "The first one to distract, flies a strafing mission over the compound."

"The second one to do the incursion," the Colonel clarified, "so you guys are going to have to do the drop old school."

Toll questioned, "How do you avoid detection? If their radar is sophisticated, they're going to know we're coming."

"You fly one behind the other," Shady answered, illustrating with her hands. "As the radar pings, it should only pickup one bird."

"Or, if it does pick up anything, it will appear as a ghost," Thomas Powell paused, "or a shadow."

"Guess this means you're going, Colonel?" Lee asked.

"You need two pilots," Thomas responded, "That is, if you're leading the ground assault, right?"

Christmas smiled, "Yeah. We need to be in and out in less than three hours. So, Colonel, you're going to fly the decoy. You'll need to make it back to the Drop Zone in about two hours." Shadow nodded. "Shady, you'll fly the second chopper. Put it down and wait for us to get back." Shady glared, knowing that meant she wasn't going in on this mission.

Lee and the team began to discuss the other details. Shady couldn't help but admire the skill with which Christmas planned the attack. It was obvious to anyone listening why Barney had made him his number two. Shady's mind began to go over what would be expected of her since she had been tasked to fly their transport. She would need to hold the chopper in place, steady for several minutes while the team dropped in. It meant she would have to fight against any wind currents and the natural pull of the vehicle. It required strength.

Lee finished the briefing and the assignments. They would fly out at sixteen-thirty tomorrow. They would only have two days to retrieve their missing comrades and get the information that would block the Carson-Lyons contracts. When Christmas wrapped up and dismissed the team, Shady hung back to speak to her dad, "Colonel?"

"Commander?" He responded in kind.

"I'm concerned about flying my assignment," she said simply.

"Why, Boots?"

"Dad, I don't know if I can physically do what's necessary for the incursion."

He was suddenly serious, "I've never asked what actually happened. Tool told me it must have been hell, what you went through. May I…" And he pointed towards her sleeve. Shady nodded and let him slide up her shirt to reveal the scar that marred her right arm. He looked up into her face, no pity in his gaze. No, it was more admiration and disbelief, "My God, Shady, how did you ever survive it?"

"I didn't completely," she said, "but you know that."

With a nod that said he understood everything, her dad changed back to their original subject, "When are you going to tell your Brit?"

"Right before we board the Black Hawks," she shrugged, "he'll have a fit otherwise."

"You love him?"

Shady locked gazes with her father, "He's one of the most amazing men I've ever met. He's cool under pressure, lethal, exciting, and dangerous."

"You didn't answer the question," her dad said.

She sighed, "Yeah, Dad, I'm crazy in love with the man."

"But you haven't told him?"

"No," she shook her head, "I like what we have. I don't want to complicate it."

"He's a good man, Shady. This whole team is good. And it's obvious how much respect they have for you," Powell responded.

She smiled, "I know, Dad. I'm very fortunate."

Lee reappeared in the briefing room, "Everything okay here?"

The Powells shared a glance before Boots replied, "Yes, sir. All good."

"Colonel, one of the guys will take you back to the hotel for tonight. Then Yin will pick you up tomorrow and get you to the hangar," Lee instructed.

"Very well, thank you, Mr. Christmas," and he gave his daughter a brief hug, "See you tomorrow, Boots." As he walked by the former SAS officer, her dad said, "Don't keep her up too late."

Lee smiled in response and then turned back to his Powell. He opened his arms and she crossed to him immediately, "And you're alright?"

"Sure," she answered and then tried to walk past him.

He stopped her, "Shady? Were about to go on a mission and I can't afford issues within the team. Is your Dad a problem?"

"No, Lee, it's fine. We're fine." He gave her a look back that clearly said he didn't believe a word she said. "Alright, ask."

Lee dropped down in one of the empty chairs around the briefing room table, "You never speak of your mother."

"She left when I was 16. Came home one day, packed a bag, told Dad she'd had enough and left."

"And you didn't go with her?"

"I wasn't invited," she said without malice.

"So a sixteen year old girl in the home of an Air Force Colonel," and Lee whistled, "Did you live on base?"

"Yeah, after my mother left."

He smiled, "I can just imagine what that must have been like."

Shady smiled back, "No, you really can't. He didn't want me to date. I had a curfew until I was 18 and his idea of appropriate attire was fashionable sometime around the Victorian age."

Lee shrugged, "That's just growing pains. What's the root of the problem?"

"He really didn't want me in the military. He wanted me to go to college. But I liked flying and I was good at it. Hell, I am good at it. The one thing I thought he'd be most proud of, he acted like he didn't care," Shady explained.

"Boots, I don't know. When you listen to him talk and watch him around you, it's obvious how proud of you he is."

"Maybe. But you know and I know, the biggest day of a pilot's military career is earning your wings. And, he certainly knows that. Yet…"

Lee finished her sentence, "I am sure he had a good reason."

"Yeah," she said. "Air Force colonels usually do." The mood in the room had turned much too somber. Shady got an impish grin and slowly began to unbutton her shirt and watched as Lee watched her. He looked into her eyes and she said suggestively, "Don't you have a promise to keep?"

He smiled, and stood up, saying "Yeah." He then kissed her soundly and retired to her apartment where he kept his promise.


	7. Chapter 7

Lee was flying Barney's plane and Shady was in the co-pilot's seat. They were an hour into the trip when the page came over the radio. Boots asked, "You hearing this?"

Lee nodded and then responded with the appropriate call sign and asked, "Who is this?"

"It's Church," was the clipped response, "Who's this?"

"Christmas."

"Well, put me on speaker, Christmas, because all of the Little Rascals need to hear this information and I'm only going to say it once," he ordered. Lee nodded and Shady flipped the switch, now broadcasting the transmission to the team in the back of the plane. Church began, "We've finally identified the female with Jackson Lyons. Her name is Illana Shushunoff, a former CIA operative by way of the Soviet Secret police. We always believed she was a double agent but couldn't prove it. She is very well trained and dangerous. You need to treat her like any other lethal target. Don't hesitate to take her out because she won't hesitate to do the same to you if she gets the opportunity." He paused, "Christmas?"

"Yes?"

"Ross is a real pain in the ass," Church paused. "Bring him home safely. The same goes for all of you. Church out."

Shady flipped off the radio, exchanging a glance with Lee. They were silent for most of the remaining trip.

* * *

They landed at Inagua and made their way to the hangar where the plane would be housed until they returned. The two Black Hawks that the Colonel had arranged were waiting outside the same bay. The team disembarked and began preparing for the impending incursion – changing clothes, readying their weapons and getting their jump gear in order.

The two Powell pilots strolled out to the helos and Shady got her last minute flight instruction.

"This one's yours," the Shadow pointed at one of the two choppers, "it's stripped down to nothing. You've got guns and an extra fuel tank. It's a flying tin can built to shit and git." Boots wanted to chuckle. Her father was in full bird air force colonel mode, treating her like any other flight line cowboy. It was kind of cool. "Look, if you're shot down, don't try to land this helo. You punch out and let gravity take its course. Once you're on the ground, you've got two hours to get to the L.Z. Don't be late because I will not hesitate to leave your ass behind," the senior Powell finished.

Lee Christmas rounded the farther of the two Black Hawks, looking for his pilots. He expected the Colonel to give last minute orders, however he wasn't prepared to hear the ones he heard.

"What's going on here?" He interrupted them, "That's not the flight assignment Shady's supposed to take."

Shady began, "Lee…"

"Mr. Christmas," the Colonel turned around to the SAS Capitan and took charge, "as much as this pains me to admit it, I am not as young as I used to be. If I had a couple of months to prepare, I could probably make a two hour quick march through the jungle. Boots, on the other hand, has been doing just that with your team for the last year. It makes her the better choice for this assignment." He looked at his daughter, gave her a nod, and then turned back to the other Expendable, "we're wheels up in ten minutes and I will leave without you." And he stalked off to put his Black Hawk through its pre-flight routine.

Lee strolled to Shady, arms crossed and with a knowing look asked, "You expect me to believe that bullshit?"

Boots closed the distance and put her hands on his hips, tugging him up against her, "Give it some time and it will make sense to you." She checked her watch and then smiled, "He will leave you."

"Boots, I think your dad likes me and I don't want to piss him off. So do not be late. And do not make me come find you," Lee ordered and then wrapped his arms around Shady, kissed her senseless, and left her standing on the tarmac.

* * *

"Darkwing Alpha, this is Darkwing Prime. Come in, Alpha," the Shadow called from the radio.

"Darkwing Prime, this is Darkwing Alpha. Go ahead, Prime," Boots answered.

"We're fifteen minutes out. Three minutes from radio silence. Need you to go ahead and drop in behind me. Oh," the Shadow paused, "and do try to keep up."

Boots chuckled, "Just make sure you move your ass when the time comes, Old Man. I'd hate to run over you."

"Old Man?" Shadow responded, "Remember you do have to catch a hop back."

"Yes, sir," Boots answered but the smile was still evident in her voice.

The next command was delivered seriously and with authority, "Watch your six, Alpha."

And just as seriously, she answered back, "You do the same, Prime. Darkwing Alpha, out."

"Roger that, Alpha. Darkwing Prime, out," the Shadow keyed off.

Lee had been sitting in the co-pilot seat of the Shadow's Black Hawk listening to the exchange. He smiled but before he could say anything, the Colonel looked at him, "Don't you need to get ready for a drop?"

He couldn't quit smiling, "Yes, sir, Colonel." But, before he left, he watched as Shadow dropped his chopper to the hard deck and Shady flew over and past him like a bat out of hell. Lee watched her maneuver the helicopter and was soon out of sight. "Damn, can she fly," Christmas spoke absently.

It was Powell's turn to chuckle, "Hell, yes, she can. She's the daughter of the Shadow."

Lee slapped the pilot on the shoulder and then made his way to the back to prepare for the op.


	8. Chapter 8

"I've got incoming," the radar controller called.

Illana Shushunoff immediately crossed to the younger man, "How many, Montes?"

"I…uh…" the kid hesitated, watching the pictures fade in and out, appearing first as one vessel and then as two.

When he still didn't answer, she yelled, "How many!"

"One," the radar finally settled on a solid image, "One coming in hard and fast over the compound."

Lana smiled, "Get anti-aircraft guns ready to fire. Take it down if you get an opening."

* * *

Shady came in like a bat out of hell over the compound and began strafing fire on the open ground and fence lines. She saw several of the watch fall. Boots made another wide run on the residence and continued to fire until she saw the guns from the compound begin to return fire. She knew her next responsibility was to get to the opposite side of the base from where Lee and the team would enter. If they were lucky, a good number of the guard would follow and be misdirected from the crashed Black Hawk. However, she wasn't counting on taking damage and she heard and felt the back rotor give out. She made it several more miles away from the main residence and worked to basically dead-stick the landing, completely disregarding her father's instructions to punch out. Shady had to do that once, on a training run over the Indian Ocean. She'd be damned if she was doing it here. She got the Black Hawk landed, grabbed her gear, including her automatic weapon and hightailed it out. One hundred yards from the chopper, several well placed shots into the gas tank caused it to explode creating the diversion. She hid in some of the underbrush and heard voices and footsteps. Checking her handheld GPS, she got her coordinates and direction and started the trek to the landing zone.

* * *

Men began to amass in the compound. Costas was about to lead a group out when Lana called to him, "Get your four best men and meet me in the map room."

"But the Black Hawk," he argued.

She frowned at him, "Do what I say. Let them chase the chopper." Lana emphasized the next order, "Your four best now."

He nodded reluctantly, called the other men, and followed the former CIA agent to the map room. Lana was standing at a table with an aerial map of their compound and island rolled out to cover it. When Costas and the other men joined her, she looked at her second and asked, "If you were going to land a transport for a rescue mission, where would you put it?"

Costas gave her a narrowed glance and then looked at the map. There was a small clearing roughly ten miles from the main compound. It was both sheltered and offered a flat area to set down another Black Hawk like the one that strafed them. It would also offer a certain amount of tactical advantage. "Here," Costas pointed.

"Then that's where we go," Lana responded.

"But what about the prisoners?" He asked.

She shook her head, "Let them go. If we're right, this is their way off. They won't leave without us knowing it." Shushunoff smiled evilly, "We'll be there to give them a send-off or a welcome. Depending upon how you want to look at it." She grabbed her own weapon and ordered fiercely, "Let's go." And Lana, Costas and the team headed out to the possible landing zone.

* * *

Lee and the rest of the Expendables team made their way to the compound. The chaos created by Shady's preemptive attack had bought their cover. Once inside the fence, they split up. "Yin, I'm sorry to do this but I need you with Gunnar," Lee ordered. "If Tool's injured, Jensen will have to carry him and they'll need your skills."

"Hear that," Yin said to Gunnar, "you need my skills."

"Like I need a hole in the head," Jensen groused.

"Yeah, well you could very well wind up that way without Yin, so play nice," Christmas ordered.

Toll passed Gunnar a small vial, "A dropper full of this in the lock and it will pop like a soda can."

Yin nodded as he took the container and the two men headed off in search of their friend. Lee, Toll and Hale headed the opposite direction to find Barney. Turning down a deserted hall, the three men saw two guards outside a door. Caesar walked up to one of the soldiers but before he could react, the large man snapped his neck. From his position down the way, Lee threw a blade at the second guard, piercing his heart and dropping him instantly. Toll dropped the liquid into the lock and it melted like ice on a hot stove. In an instant they were inside the room and facing their friend.

"About damn time you got here," their leader, Barney Ross, responded. He was lashed to a chair and his face was bruised and battered from what appeared to have been one hell of a beating.

"Well, you didn't leave a lot of bread crumbs to follow there, Hansel," Caesar chastised.

"But you managed to find me anyway," Barney grumbled. "Now, cut me the fuck loose."

Toll Road immediately complied while Lee smiled and said, "Had to bring you your lucky ring. You picked a fine time to leave it behind."

Ross held up his mangled right hand. His fingers had been broken and dislocated and it was as bruised as his face, "You wear it."

The three men stared at the team leader's hand. Barney made a face and then said, "Christmas, give me a weapon."

"With your hand looking like that?" And he pointed towards Ross injured paw.

"Yeah, well, I can still fire with my left. Now, give me a gun," Barney argued.

Toll handed over the piece and then asked, "We leaving?"

"Not without the information I came for," Barney growled.

Caesar asked, "Know where it is?"

Ross nodded, 'Yeah, there's a test facility here on the island. They've got records of everything. That Russian half-breed bitch took great pleasure in parading me right through the middle of it to prove how close I was to the truth."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Lee said.

"The others after Tool?" Ross asked.

Toll answered, "Yeah, Yang and Gunnar."

"What genius put them together?" Barney smirked.

"Me, asshole." Lee responded curtly, "Any other aspects of the mission you want to rework now or can we go?"

Barney smiled but didn't respond and led the way to the lab and its office. Once inside, he searched through folders while the other three stood guard. He finally found the files with additional pictures and schematics that would prove Carson-Lyons was using substandard materials and falsify records which had led to the deaths of countless U.S. military personnel. Barney started to put them under his shirt when Lee stopped him.

"They'll expect you to be carrying the information. Not me." And Lee took the papers and shoved them under his shirt and vest. "Now, can we get the hell out of here?"

"Yeah," Barney agreed, "where's the plane?"

"About that," Lee began only to have Barney interrupt, "Where the hell's the plane?"

"We'll discuss it once we're out of here," Lee responded and they began their exit.

* * *

Once outside the compound they met up with the other three members. Tool was battered, too, but able to walk. When he saw Ross, he said, "Next time you want to do a quick recon, find some other dumb son of a bitch to take with ya'."

Barney laughed, "Not a problem. Next time, I'm gonna let some other dumb son of a bitch do the recon altogether."

"Hey, you guys want some alone time, we can make arrangements," Gunnar teased.

Barney would have flipped him off if his fingers hadn't been mangled so, instead, he gave him a hateful look, "Let's go then."

Lee led the way with Barney behind him, then Hale & Toll. Tool followed next with Yin and then Gunnar. They made good time and it appeared they were not being followed. In fact, Lee feared, they were moving at such a brisk pace that it might create problems for Shady. It took them roughly 40 minutes to make the trip. However, just short of the landing zone, Christmas stalled the group. Something felt off. The team separated and slowly approached the Black Hawk. Behind him he heard Barney say, "That is not my plane."

Lee looked over his shoulder and glared, "I'll explain when we get in the air."

They walked up slowly to the chopper, divided into two groups. However, before they could board, they were joined by two pairs of armed soldiers, coming from either end of the transport. And, suddenly, from the cargo bay, another armed figure appeared, "Hello, Mr. Ross," Illana said. She jumped down and crossed to Barney's group. Walking up to him, she leaned closed to his face and said, "So close and yet so fucking far."

"The language of the erudite soldier, isn't that what you called it?" Ross countered.

"I just wanted to make sure there was no misunderstanding," Lana replied with a coy smile.

He growled back, "Where's the pilot?"

"Your pilot is alive. Very much a fighter," she answered and then turned back to the chopper. "Costas!"

And her second walked forward, his arm around the throat of the pilot with a very large, well placed blade keeping Shadow in check.

Barney looked at Lee, surprised not to see Shady, but didn't speak. Under his breath, Christmas answered, "I'll explain when we get in the air." From the other side of the clearing, Tool saw the man brought forward and immediately recognized his friend and Shady's father, Thomas Powell.

Lana spoke, "So, Mr. Caesar, how's the head?" He glared but when he didn't respond, Lana turned to one of the other men with Barney's group and asked, "And, Mr. Toll Road, isn't it? Nice to see that drunk and disorderly didn't keep you off the mission."

Barney looked at Lee again, "How does she know Hale and Toll?"

"You know, let's just say that anything that doesn't make sense, I'll explain to you on the plane when we're able to get in the air," Lee popped off.

"Hmm, British," Lana nodded, "That explains why I didn't know about you." And she turned to the other group, "Or you two." She pointed at Yang, "Chinese?"

He only nodded in response. Shushunoff looked at the other man, "And you are?"

Jensen answered, "Psychotic," with a straight face.

The woman smirked, "Thank you for the warning." And she paced the clearing, taking a wide look at the assemblage and then turned back to Ross and the Brit, "But you're missing one." And she crossed quickly to them, "Where's the woman?" And at Ross' surprised look, Lana responded, "Yes, I know about her, too."

So Barney answered, "She doesn't make every mission."

Lana's gaze narrowed and then she shook her head, "No, she flew the strafing run." And she looked around the outer edge of the clearing, slowly pacing like a cat stalking its prey, "Come out, come out, wherever you are." Lana taunted the unseen female.

* * *

Shady had pushed herself, wanting to be sure she was at the clearing as close to Lee's group as she could possibly be. And, she was certain she was only about ten minutes behind them. So, when Powell did get within visual of the clearing, she slowed as a voice drifted to her – the unmistakable sound of a female. And, damned if she didn't understand now why Mitch had come after her. Illana Shushunoff, because chances of there being another woman were slim and none, did sound remarkably like Shady Powell. Boots dropped her larger gun and crawled forward, positioning herself so that she had a clear view of all the players. Barney, Lee, Hale and Toll had two guards on either side of them and were towards the tail of the chopper. Yang, Jenner and Tool were at the nose of the Black Hawk also with two guards. One more guard had her dad in the cargo bay at knife point. And, Lana was prowling between the two groups. In her diatribe, Shushunoff had finally realized that there was one last team member missing. And, at that point, she had started her taunting of Shady. Boots could fire at her but it could startle the others, especially the man holding her father. And, she would not take that chance. She pulled her throwing blade from the wrist guard and took aim. Shady had one shot at this. She took a breath and…


	9. Chapter 9

Lana sensed rather than saw the blade coming. She used her automatic weapon to block the knife. Not trusting whether or not the AK was serviceable, Lana threw it down and grabbed her handgun, pointing it in the direction the blade had come.

"Come out now or the pilot dies," Lana threatened.

Shady shook her head in disgust, cursed and, then, with hands outstretched, exited the undergrowth. Shushunoff motioned her forward with the weapon and Boots stood in the middle of the clearing with the other female.

"Miss Powell? We meet again," Lana said.

"Nice to see your face this time," was Shady's short reply.

Barney looked at Lee, "You'll tell me on the plane."

Lana smiled and took the hand gun Shady was wearing as she ordered the rest of her team, "Get them disarmed." And her men immediately relieved the Expendables of all of their weapons. "We'll be escorting them back to the compound."

"Why would you do that?" Costas questioned from his place in the chopper, "Kill them now. They're a dangerous group. The longer you give them, the greater the risk."

"When I want your input, I will ask for it. Otherwise, do as you're ordered," Lana's tone was sharp. All the men reacted – the Expendables, knowing the woman was absolutely in charge; the guards, not wanting the wrath of the Russian turned on them; and, Costa, mad as hell at being chastised in front of his soldiers.

And, instantly, Shady Powell knew how to diffuse this situation and give her team the opening they would need to escape. She couldn't look at Lee or Barney or, for that fact, her father, because of the guards. No way to communicate to them what her move would be. Hopefully, Lee would follow her lead as she had done his so many times before.

Shady put her hand over her mouth and started laughing. And fourteen pairs of eyes were suddenly upon her. Shushunoff walked over to the former NCIS agent and said, "Something funny, Miss Powell?"

Shady cut her a sideways glance, humor in her eyes as well as she answered, "Yeah, you." And Boots sobered instantly, "And it's Commander."

"Excuse me?"

"Not Miss Powell," Shady corrected, "Commander. Rank that, I assure you, I have earned."

Lana was now in the other woman's face, "And what would you mean by that?"

"Well, it's obvious that you're only in charge because you're screwing the boss."

"How dare you," Shushunoff was getting angry.

The men, both the Expendables and the guard, were watching the fireworks as the tension began to escalate between the two women.

"It's also obvious that's the only reason you're running the team and not that one." She pointed towards Costas, "Besides, you can tell they've got no respect for you as their leader."

"And these men," Lana motioned to her team, "they respect you?"

"Without a doubt. These men know what I have done to earn, not only my rank but, my position with them. They trust me implicitly. And they know I have their back."

"My men follow my orders."

"Well, yeah," Shady snorted, "because they fear for their jobs. They know one word from the boss' girlfriend and they're out on their asses. It has nothing to do with your position."

"I assure you," Lana's voice dripped venom, "I have earned my position."

And Shady stepped into the former agent's personal space, "And which way did you earn it? On your knees or on you back?"

Hale and Toll shared a humorous glance as did Gunnar and Yang. Tool and Barney smiled broadly. Lee Christmas and Thomas Powell were going to kill Shady, once this was over and they got on the plane. Shushunoff's team exchanged their own looks, knowing that this woman had just put to voice many of their own thoughts.

Lana's face flamed and she struck out, knocking Boots to her knees. She reached out a hand and gripped the Navy pilot's throat and hissed, "I earned my position because I can do this." And she began to squeeze, slowly suffocating Shady Powell. Boots grabbed the woman's wrist, trying to fight her off but it was a futile attempt.

Christmas made a motion towards the women but Barney's shoulder into Lee's chest warned him against the action. On the other side, Gunnar had a supporting hand on Tool. It suddenly turned into a restraining grasp as the older man tried to lunge towards the women. But, the main problem was Thomas Powell. Shady's eyes pleaded with her dad to keep his place.

"Enough!" Barney yelled at the assassin. Lana released her reluctantly and turned around to the man who had called out. Boots collapsed forward on her knees, choking and gasping for air.

"You're the one who likes to play games so I've got one for you," Ross taunted. "Winner takes all."

"Go on," Lana nodded.

"A match between you and the commander. She wins, we go free. You win, well, end it however you want," Barney bargained.

Lana cocked a well-sculpted brow, "You are already in my control. Why would I agree to such terms?"

"Well, the Commander has raised doubt in the minds of your men, whether you like it or not. It's your opportunity to refute all she's said."

Shushunoff thought it over and then answered, "Very well, Mr. Ross, one on one against your commander. But not because of what she's said." And the Russian paused for emphasis, "But because when I kill her, you won't be able to help her and her blood will be on your hands."

Shady cut a sideways glance at Barney and gave him a knowing smile. They were on the same page.

Lana turned back to the Navy officer, "Choose your weapon."

Boots pushed herself up from the ground and walked to the guard who was holding Lee's weapons belt. She took it from him and removed the two throwing blades that were visible and then dropped it at Lee's feet. To the casual observer, the belt now appeared empty. Shady and Lee both knew there were another half dozen blades hidden in its fold. While Boots tested the weight of each knife, she refused to look at Christmas. She knew he was going to be furious and she couldn't risk any second thoughts. In a smooth motion, Boots discarded one of the knives in the ground at the feet of the guard. He stepped back quickly which put him directly in front of Toll. She did look at him and he winked. Another one who was now on the same page. Boots reached down and removed the gun that she carried in her pants pockets, a habit developed since the encounter in the jungle with Moreno. She dropped it on top of the knife belt but not before she surreptitiously released the safety. She then turned back to her tormentor, "I hope you'll understand bringing a knife to a gunfight."

The former CIA agent smiled, "I was hopeful you would choose something challenging." And she went to her second and took his other knife, dropping her weapon on the edge of the open chopper. Returning, she said, "I've already beaten you once, Commander, so this shouldn't take long."

Shady laughed, "It never takes long when you attack from behind. Trust me, it'll be different face to face."

"Then let's see what you've got," and Shushunoff lunged at her.

The women were evenly matched. They each got in nicks and cuts against the other. Shady was able to hit Shushunoff in the nose causing it to bleed and bringing the woman to tears. Boots stepped in to be aggressive only to have Lana swipe her knife across Shady's chest, just under her bra line. It ripped her shirt and left a bright red trail of blood visible on her pale skin. But, the women continued to battle.

Lana's men were totally absorbed in the fight. So much so, that they were oblivious to the looks that passed among the Expendables, each one communicating the need to watch for the opening that Shady would give. Lee watched the woman that he had taught perform above her head. Shushunoff was a trained assassin, Shady wasn't. Yet, from this fight, you wouldn't know it.

Thomas Powell watched his only child and couldn't resist feeling a bit of pride at her skills. He had to admit, grudgingly, she was impressive. Yet, when this was all over, she was still going to get a piece of his mind, if not a good old fashioned spanking.

Costas shook his head. This whole battle was a mistake. The Expendables female had baited Lana expertly and the Russian had let her ego get in her way. Let them fight it out. Either way, Costas would come out ahead. If Lana won, the doubt that had been planted in the other men's minds would work to his advantage and position him for a takeover. If the other woman won, Lana would be dead. He hadn't made the deal with Ross, she had. No way would he honor it and let these men walk away. He'd give the order to kill the Expendables on the spot.

Shady was sucking wind. No two ways to describe it and she knew it. But, damn it, she'd already flown two missions; landed a disabled Black Hawk and destroyed it; made a less than two hour force march ahead of a soon to be pursuing force; been choked and was now fighting a CIA double agent for her life and the life of her teammates. She had a right to be tired! She had changed hands twice, hoping to give her right arm a little bit of recovery but it wasn't helping. Shushunoff was about to beat her and both women knew it. So Shady had to take a calculated risk. Boots made eye contact with Barney one last time, hoping he would know the end was close. She then let Lana knock her backwards. Boots had to change hands with her knife which would expose her. If the woman was as aggressive as Shady expected, she would go in for a wound that would severely disable her opponent. Boots knew it was going to hurt like hell getting stabbed but it wouldn't be fatal. A calculated risk that would give the men their opening but still a risk.

Lana had her down and the other woman had made a mistake. She had left herself exposed and open to attack. All Lana had to do was exploit the error. She flipped the knife in her hand in one smooth motion and drew back…


	10. Chapter 10

Toll snapped the neck of the guard in front of him in one smooth motion. At the same time, Caesar disarmed and disabled his guard. Gunnar and Yin simultaneously took out their guards, too. Lee Christmas dove for the knife that Shady had stuck in the ground and fluidly threw it at Costas. Thomas Powell saw Christmas react and ducked just as the blade hit Costas in the eye. Powell dove for the gun that Shushunoff had left in the chopper and fired. Barney Ross grabbed for Shady's gun that she had dropped to the ground and fired. Tool lunged for the handgun in the waistband of one of the disabled guards, freed it, wheeled and fired.

Shady had tensed waiting to feel the prick of the blade cut her skin. It never happened. All Boots heard was the rapport of gun shots that sounded as if they had been fired simultaneously and then voices calling to her.

"Boots, get your ass in that chopper, now!" It was Lee's angry British lilt that pierced through her haze. She was up and running.

At the same time, Barney yelled, "Fire up this bird, Shadow!"

And the Colonel rolled backwards into the bay and to his feet, "On it!"

The rest of the men hit the chopper with Lee yelling orders, "Boots, take co-pilot. Hale, Toll, guns. Get us moving."

The Shadow fired up the engines as Shady slid into the second chair, "Anytime, Dad. We've got more soldiers headed this way."

"Yeah, yeah, not my first rodeo, Boots," he spoke calmly as he got the Black Hawk running and was off the ground in a flash. And, as he flew he gave his daughter a look, "And don't think you're out of hot water, missy." And she smiled and then grimaced. Her dad was instantly concerned, 'You're in pain?"

Shady shook her head, "It's not deep but it stings. I'll be fine, Dad. Just get us out of here." And he nodded in response.

They had cleared the island's radar and no one was following. The Acklins was behind them and they would be on Inagua in a half hour. The Colonel hadn't said another word to his daughter – too angry with what she had done and too happy that she was alive to be yelled at.

In the back, Lee had explained to Barney the situation that Illana Shushunoff and her employer had put them in, all the while glancing up front. Hale and Toll had described their run-ins. Lee started to work on Barney's mangled hand when Ross stopped, "Would you just go work on Boots? Gunnar can do this and they'll tell me everything else."

He gave his boss a curt nod and then grabbed bandages and an ice pack and stomped to the front of the transport. Shady and Shadow both looked up as Christmas appeared in the cockpit doorway. He glared at his former wife, "Stand up."

She gave him a look at his tone and then answered complacently, "I'm a little busy right now."

"Commander, that was an order from a superior officer. Do as you're told," The Colonel instructed.

Shady gave a wide eyed look at her dad but made a show of deliberately pulling off her headset and then stood up to face the former SAS Capitan.

Lee could see the fine line of blood and the cut just under her bra line, so he ordered, "Strip off."

She gave her father a sly look as she asked, "Another order from a superior officer?"

And this time both Lee and Thomas yelled, "Boots!" The guys in the back of the chopper looked forward. Shady was shocked and immediately complied, stripping her shirt and throwing it in Lee's face, a silent complaint at his treatment. He grabbed it down and tossed the shirt back then began to clean up the knife wound. Once he had her bandaged, he looked behind him and one of the guys tossed a clean shirt. He shoved it at Boots without a word. As she pulled it over her head, Christmas grabbed her right arm and, as he'd done in South America, wrapped it with bandages and the ice pack. She watched him wordlessly. When he was done, instead of his usual kiss or hug, Christmas turned on his heel and went to the back with the other guys. Boots dropped down in the copilot's seat without a word or look at her father.

* * *

They had put down at the airport. The guys had changed and were standing around, waiting for Shady. Barney, Lee and Thomas Powell were in a group, talking.

"Please tell me you're going to do something about my daughter's behavior," The Shadow addressed Barney Ross.

"Like what?" Ross wanted to know.

"Hell, I don't know. Fire her. Bench her. Turn her over your knee like a three year old?" The Colonel suggested.

"I'll leave that one to you," Barney interjected.

"Then, at a minimum, anything that will make her understand she took a stupid risk," Thomas Powell shrugged, running a hand through his hair.

Ross smiled, "She did what needed to be done. She bought us time and an opening."

"By almost sacrificing herself," Lee chimed in.

Ross defended, "Almost."

Powell and Christmas shared a meaningful glance and then, Thomas asked, "Where is Shady anyway?"

Ross chuckled, "The head."

"There's one on the plane," Shadow said.

Lee shook his head, "It's one of the few things she's girly about."

"Girly? Shady?" Her father asked,

"Yeah," Lee answered, "as you saw, she's not shy about stripping in front of us or about us changing in front of her. Doesn't mind being with the guys, in general. But she's got a real thing about using the same head that we do."

"So," Ross picked up, "when we land, we know we've got to give her a few minutes to find a ladies room."

As Boots rounded the back of the plane, she stopped, hidden by Gunnar and Yin. Jensen sensing she was behind him, looked over his shoulder and smiled. Shady responded, "There's no way that bodes well for me when my father, my boss and my boyfriend are together."

"I'd say you were pretty well screwed," Gunnar answered.

"Best just to face it head on," Yang advised.

She smirked, "Thanks ever so." And she headed towards the group.

"So, who's flying?" Shady asked as she walked up.

Barney gave her a glare, "My plane so who do you think's flying?" She grinned in response as Barney continued, "Shadow, you want the second seat?"

"No, thanks," he shook his head, "that's Mr. Christmas' spot. Think I'll spend some time with my daughter."

Gunnar turned to Shady, "Yep, you're screwed."

They got on the plane and once in the air, father spoke to daughter, "You do know if you were one of mine, you'd be on report."

"Yes, sir, I know."

"What were you thinking, Boots?"

She paused, taking time to find the right words, and then began, "Dad, when you're flying, you know everything your ride can do. And, in some cases, some things that it's not supposed to be able to do."

"Yeah," he answered.

"And, then, when you've got a wingman, you trust him or her to have your blindside, your backside, or whatever side you need them to protect."

"You going somewhere with this, Boots?"

She got very serious, "You said it yourself, I've been with this team for the last year. I know everything they can do. Everything they think they can do. And, a few things that they would try to do, given the right opportunities. That's my ride, Dad." He nodded as she went on, "And my wingman? He's one that I've been closer to than…" Shady trailed off, a dreamy smile on her face, "If it's within his power, where Lee Christmas is concerned, I will always be protected. I'll always be safe, Dad. He will never ever let anything happen to me."

"It was still a huge risk, Boots," he answered. "And I'm not sure that those expectations are, well, realistic."

And then she looked her dad square in the eye, "Yeah, guess you're right." And then she leaned in and added, "But, then, I also had an ace in the hole."

"Really? And what was that?"

She motioned him down close and whispered in his ear, "You." And then she kissed him on the cheek.

He leaned back and smiled, "Get outta here. Go check on your Brit."

She jumped up and went forward to the cockpit, "So, in all of this, please tell me we got the information to put Jackson Lyons away."

Barney nodded and answered as Lee pulled out papers, passing them to her, "We just need to get them into the right hands."

"Jason Pratt will be waiting for us at the airport in D.C. He'll take the copies into the hearing for the vote," Lee explained.

"And, if you're in agreement, I can send copies to a friend in California who will be more than happy to do the honors with Lyons," Shady supplied.

"Guess you should get to that, then," Barney instructed her. She smiled at the team lead. But, when she turned to Lee, he responded dismissively, "You should go sit down, Commander. We've got a few hours before we land."

Ross looked at his second and then back to their female teammate. Her eyes flared in response but she kept her mouth shut, turned on her heel and left the men to fly the plane.


	11. Chapter 11

Pratt and his people met the Expendables plane in D.C. The Senator eagerly took the information that would end not only Carson-Lyons involvement in the weapons supply business but Carson-Lyons itself. By the time the vote was taken, Barney and his team were back in the air headed home. The first report they heard when they landed was that Jackson Lyons had been arrested by the FBI. Special Agent Mitchell Matthews was shown leading the former CEO away from his multi-million dollar home.

Back in the bar, the celebrating began. The alcohol poured freely and, as they started to unwind, the stories flowed almost as frequently as the beer. The guys got louder and rowdier. Shady let them have their fun, enjoying the sound of her father's laughter and hearing a few of his stories that he had never shared. Through it all, Lee remained distant from Shady. In fact he completely ignored her for the most part. Somewhere around 3 or 4 in the morning, Boots went to bed…alone.

* * *

Shady was dressed and back downstairs around two the next afternoon. She found the bar empty and a sign on the door that said it would be opening much later than usual. Lee had not joined her in the apartment. It wasn't necessarily unusual. Oftentimes, after a mission, he returned to his place to change and get clean clothes, check his mail and just unwind. She walked through to the gym and found Toll and Gunnar stretched out in cots. She could hear snoring in the other rooms and figured Hale and Tool were there. Shady roused Jensen and found out Yang had taken her dad back to the hotel around six. Barney had gone back to his place around the same time. The men would all wind up back in the bar later. They always did.

Boots was getting the bar ready when her Dad finally showed back up. He was carrying a bag and wearing shades. When he joined her and removed his glasses, she could see the dark circles and the bloodshot eyes. She grinned, "Rough night?"

"Was it a night? Geez, I don't remember," he said, still slightly hung over.

"Headed home?" She asked

"Yeah, just came to tell you goodbye," her dad responded.

"I'm so glad you were here, Dad. We couldn't have done it without you."

"I've always been just a phone call away," he chided.

She smiled sheepishly, "I know."

"Listen," he grabbed her arm, "there's something I need to tell you. It's something I should have shared with you long before now."

She got serious, "What is it?"

"I was there that day," he said simply. And, at her questioning look, he continued, "the day you got your wings. The Navy was even willing to make an allowance for an Air Force Colonel to present them to you."

Shady looked confused, "Then why didn't you?"

He smiled ruefully, "You had worked so hard, on your own, to accomplish this. And, I knew that you'd have a big enough target just as a woman. I felt like you didn't need my reputation added to that." He paused before adding, "Not a day goes by when I don't think about what I missed. I wish I had just done it anyway."

She smiled in answer, "I wish you had, too."

He hugged her, "I love you, Shady."

She returned his hug, kissing him on the cheek as she did, and responded, "I love you, Dad."

It was to this scene that Lee entered the bar. He stood quietly, giving them as much time as he could but the taxi the Colonel had ordered was now waiting. "Colonel?"

The Powells broke apart and her dad said, "I'll call you later."

She grinned, "Sounds good, Dad."

Thomas Powell grabbed his go-bag and walked towards the big Brit. He extended his hand, "Mr. Christmas, it's been a pleasure."

"The pleasure has been all mine, sir," Lee answered back, returning the handshake.

"Hope you'll keep me in mind if you ever need another pilot."

"Without a doubt, sir."

And, suddenly, Thomas Powell pulled Christmas towards him so their shoulders touched. He leaned forward and spoke so that only the two men could hear, "And while my daughter's call sign may be Boots, it'll be mine up your ass if you hurt her. Are we clear?" The threat was delivered with a smile on his face and menace in his voice.

Lee leaned back and looked the older man in the eye, "Crystal, sir."

The Shadow gave a curt nod before saying, "Very well, then. See you soon." He gave another brief wave to Shady and then caught his cab.

Boots had watched the last exchange curiously. But when Lee smiled and her father waved his farewell, she figured it was just a friendly greeting between the two men. Christmas turned back towards his former wife, "Have a bag packed and be ready to leave in an hour. We're taking a little trip."

But, before she could ask any other questions, he was gone again.

* * *

Two large SUVs pulled up in front of the bar. Shady walked out, bag over her shoulder and smiled. Of course, they would all be going together. Why not? Lee got out, took her case and put it in the back. And then he ushered her to the backseat of the vehicle and held the door while she got in. Still, he didn't say anything more than what he absolutely had to say. She was in the car with Barney, Lee and Yin. The other vehicle had Tool, Toll, Gunnar and Hale. They were headed up the coast to a small town in Oregon called Bend. The community offered a place to snow ski year around, multiple golf courses and sight-seeing. They were staying in a large home near the Mount Bachelor resort that was arranged by none other than Senator Jason Pratt – a thank you for their successful work.

The team started their first full day on the ski slopes. Shady and Yin were both average skiers. She wasn't surprised to discover that Lee and Gunnar were both very accomplished. And, in fact, the two spent much of their time on the more advanced runs. The two older men, Barney and Tool, were content to let the 'kids' have their fun. And, that fun included watching Hale and Toll learn how to ski. Competitive natures being what they are in this group, it didn't take long for racing and other forms of one-upmanship to surface.

From there, they spent the afternoon on the golf course. Shady drove one of the two carts, opting to keep score rather than play. Lee made sure he wasn't in the same vehicle with Boots. And, she was this close to giving him a piece of her mind. The team enjoyed dinner at one of the better restaurants and they wound up back in the home.

There was a large fire pit in the center of the house, surrounded by four large couches. The bedrooms came off the main living area like spokes in a wheel; Shady and Lee sharing one of them. The kitchen was situated in the back part of the home and a well-stocked bar lined one wall of the dining room. The team worked hard, played hard and drank even harder. They were laughing at phone video of Caesar skiing and shouts of "a black man is not meant to ski!" and "shut up, stop laughing" serving as the majority of the dialog. Shady served the men and grabbed a cognac for herself that she warmed in the glass over the fire. Taking a seat on the couch, she was surprised when it was Barney who dropped down beside her. Lee took a position at the other end of the couch but he didn't sit. He was standing, arms crossed, glaring down at her.

"So, Snow," Barney began, "let's talk about the Acklins."

"Why do you call me that?" Shady ignored Lee and the second part of Barney's statement.

He grinned, "You really don't know?"

"Would I ask if I did?"

"How many of us are there?" Ross said simply.

And Shady started to giggle. And, then the rest of the guys caught on. Gunnar muttered, "Only one of us has the height to be considered a dwarf." And Yang flipped him off.

"I don't know. Toll's got that ear thing going on. It's kind of dwarf-like," Hale challenged.

"Really? We're going to do that?" Toll argued back.

"Okay, that's enough," Ross called the room back to order. "Now, about your actions."

She glared at Barney, "So what is this? An intervention?"

"Maybe," it was Tool who answered. And she leaned up from the couch to glare at him.

Ross pushed her back down, "We just want to make sure you understand that you've got nothing to prove." This from Yang.

Barney picked back up, "Just like you told that Russian bitch, there's not a one of us that wouldn't serve with you. We'd take you as backup or follow you as lead. You're a full-fledged member of this team and that will never change. You got that?"

She smiled at him, "Yeah, I got that. And, I kind of thought it was the case since Lethem but it is nice to hear it said aloud."

"So why challenge her?" Jensen asked.

"It was the only choice." And she sat forward again, making sure she could see them and they could see her, "I knew how to handle her…how to defuse the situation." She paused and then continued, "I've dealt with women like Illana Shushunoff over the course of my career. Hell, I've been her."

"No way," Toll interjected.

"When you're dealing with agents, especially males, a number of them are like you guys…special ops trained, military trained…you get the idea. A woman in charge? What woman could possibly be more capable? So most of the guys think you got there on your back."

Caesar chuckled, "I still can't believe you said that to her."

Shady chuckled, too, but the team nodded their understanding as she went on, "I knew she wouldn't take a challenge seriously from any of you. But me? I'm a different story."

"As another woman, you were the real threat," Barney confirmed, "You could show her up."

"Or prove her strength. But once I got in her head, I knew I had her," Shady said. "I made her angry and from there it became a good old fashioned pissing match." She grinned, "And sharing that damn, disgusting head on the plane with you guys, I've learned how to piss standing up." The rest of the men joined in the laughter as Shady finished, "From there, it was easy to defeat her."

"Yeah, only you didn't defeat her," Caesar corrected.

She grinned, "Sure, I did."

"No, damn it," Lee growled, actually addressing her directly for the first time in quite a while, "you didn't. Your father, Tool and Barney all shot her."

And she passed her glass to Lee and then stood up, "Now, you're going to speak me?"

"She was going to stab you," Christmas argued.

"I gave her an opening because I knew she'd be over-aggressive and come after me," she argued back.

"You could have been hurt," Lee's voice rose, "or worse."

"Not bloody likely," she corrected.

"How do you figure?"

"Because I knew, as I always know," and she turned so that she could encompass the entire room, "you guys will always be there to protect me. Just as I would any of you." She shrugged and looked back at Christmas, "There was no way she could win."

"I give up," and Christmas turned on his heel, stomped from the room and slammed into the bedroom.

She turned around to Barney and said, "What the hell is wrong with him?"

Barney said simply, "He's ass over tea kettle in love with you."

And she looked towards the bedroom door that Lee had slammed. Ross grabbed her wrist, "Tell me the truth." And Shady looked down at him, "Why did you give her the opening?" She dropped down to the arm of the couch but didn't answer. And the leader frowned, "Get your ass in there and don't come out until he understands."

And Shady's eyes widened in disbelief as Ross added, "Yeah, I've got it and you figured out. Now, make it make sense to him." And Barney swatted her butt as she went by, a reprimand for the behavior. The rest of the team looked at the Expendables leader who responded, "I'll explain in a minute."


	12. Chapter 12

She slipped into the bedroom. Christmas had changed into black silk sleep pants and was on the bed, naked from the waist up, hands behind his head, eyes closed. Only the two lamps illuminated the room. Shady went into the bathroom and changed into lingerie that she had hoped the stubborn man might appreciate. She turned off the light and then stood by the bed. When he still didn't react, she sighed and dropped down next to him. Suddenly, she found herself trapped under the very dangerous former soldier and, before she could fight, Shady was handcuffed to the bed.

She saw him reach down between the mattresses and remove a knife. Powell watched intently as he cut the straps of her lingerie. "Lee Christmas," she warned, "That was a very expensive outfit."

"Be quiet," he ordered, "I'm in charge now and you are going to answer my questions and then listen to what I have to say." God, she hated that tone of voice. It was his command tone and, quite frankly, it intimidated the hell out of her. And, suddenly, she found herself naked beneath him. He had the nerve to smile; "Besides that outfit would have come off eventually."

Shady glared at him but had sense enough to keep her mouth shut. "Three things," Lee said simply. "First, I know why you and your father changed assignments. But you're going to confirm it for me." When she didn't answer, he said, "You were concerned about holding the chopper in place for the drop."

She looked him in the eye, "Shall I answer now?"

"Yes," he commanded.

"Then, yes, sir, that's correct. I was worried I would put you guys at risk. I knew my dad could do the incursion in his sleep. He was the better choice."

Shady didn't like being this close and unable to touch him. His naked torso against her bare body was doing things to her and, damn him, he knew it. "Second," Lee went on, "you gave that woman the opening because she was going to kill you anyway." Shady pursed her lips and, again, when she didn't answer right away, he supplied, "You were exhausted. She had the advantage and you knew it. You had to do something unexpected." These words he delivered as he ran a finger up her scarred arm.

"I knew you would protect me," she said quietly.

"Only it wasn't me."

She smiled, "No, it wasn't. You took out the man who held my father so he could protect me."

Lee sighed, kissing her bare breast bone, "Still, it was a huge risk."

"You said three things," she reminded him, her mouth suddenly dry.

"Hmm?" he said distractedly, kissing her neck...then her ear...anywhere but her mouth.

"This is torture," she managed to whisper.

He looked up and smiled, "Yes, it is. Torture to get to the truth." And he kissed the other side of her neck before adding, "And punishment."

"Punish...punishment," she panted, totally lost.

"Mmm hmm," he stopped kissing her and then smiled into her eyes.

Foggy now, she finally remembered, "You said..." she had to clear her throat, "you said three things."

"The third thing is this," he paused, "I find I'm in love with you, Shady Powell. But, if this is what it means to be in love with you, I don't know if I'm man enough for the job."

She sighed, "You always say the sweetest things."

He leaned back, "That's really not the answer I'm looking for."

"How about, trust me," she purred, "You are more than man enough for the job." And she wiggled suggestively under him.

He glared back at her, "I can play all night like this." And he leaned in menacingly and said, "Can you?"

"I think I've loved you from that night in the kitchen when you caught me eating ice cream," she blushed.

He closed the distance and kissed her, running hands suggestively over her naked body. Shady tried to return the embrace only to be caught up short by the restraints. She leaned back and smiled, "Alright, Lee, you've made your point. Let me go."

He chuckled, "Have I?" And he got off the bed, leaving her chained, "Remember, this is punishment."

"Hey," she called, "Lee? That's enough. The guys are still outside and they can hear." When he still didn't return to her, she called out, "Where the hell are you going?"

He was walking towards the bedroom door, "Like you said, be quiet or they're going to hear you."

And he opened the door as she yelled again, "Lee! You can't leave me chained like this. Lee!"

"Sure I can, my dear. This way I know exactly where you are, how to take care of you and I don't have to worry that you're getting into some kind of trouble."

She swooned at that, "You worry about me?"

"Constantly," he confirmed.

"You so say the sweetest things," but when he still didn't come back to the bed, she warned, "Lee! Unchain me!"

"I'll be back soon. I just need to update the guys and let them know all is well," Lee grinned unrepentantly.

"Lee!" She yelled as he walked out, "Lee Christmas! It will not be alright! Lee!"

He shut the door and turned to face the room, Shady's threats still able to be heard. The guys laughed as Lee smiled broadly and got the tequila and a couple of beers from the bar and headed back towards the bedroom. It was Toll who had the nerve to ask, "Do you really have her chained to the bed?"

Christmas smiled, "Hell, yes. She's got to learn her boundaries and," he paused meaningfully, and said loud of enough for her to hear, "who's in charge."

The men chuckled again as Lee headed back towards Boots. But, it was Barney who voiced the question they all really wanted to know, "Christmas, my man, what happened in the jungle?"

He paused with his hand on the door and then turned back to their friends with a wicked smile and a knowing wink. He started to speak and then thought better of what he should say. Lee gave a gaelic shrug and then an answer, "An Expendable does not kiss and tell." And Christmas quickly left the men to rejoin his beautiful consort.

It was Gunnar who raised his glass, "I said it before I'll say it again...to Boots."

"To Boots!" And the team once again lifted a toast in mock salute to Shady Powell.


End file.
